In prior art motors, and especially permanent magnet motors, a brush gear is supplied that terminates at one end in a brush assembly and at its other end in an electrical contact. Typically, the electrical contact is in the form of a planar surface and is made from a material such as copper or copper alloy which readily receives a conventional flux solder in order to electrically connect a wire to the motor contact. Although this method of securing a wire to an electrical contact has proved successful, it is nevertheless time consuming and adds extra cost to the manufacturing process for producing small motors.
There is thus a need for a solderless connection which allows a wire to be secured to the electrical contact of a motor without the time consuming operation of soldering. The present invention is directed toward filling that need.